


The World As You Know It

by ladymac111



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, F/M, Gen, One Shot, pre-hidge because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: Pidge and her daemon Alcyone are deep undercover at the Galaxy Garrison....Proof of concept of a HDM AU, oneshot but there may be more in this AU later.





	The World As You Know It

Alcyone transformed into a sparrow in a flurry of agitation, and perched on Pidge’s knee, disrupting her focus on the sounds that were coming in through her home-made radio antenna.  She glanced down at her daemon and pulled one headphone can partially off her ear. “What is it?”

“Someone’s coming,” Alcyone whispered. “I can’t see who.”

“So be an owl.”

“I can’t, everybody here thinks I’m settled, they’ll see.”

“Damn it.”  Part of Pidge’s cover, of her identity as Pidge Gunderson, was that Alcyone was pretending to be settled, and as something dull and unassuming.  The past few weeks had been pretty awful for both of them, and Alcyone had decided that she was definitely  _ not  _ going to settle as a small bird.  Neither of them really wanted it to happen at all, and they’d gotten lucky in being somewhat late bloomers, but they knew the day would come before too long.

Alcyone hopped up to Pidge’s shoulder and watched behind her while Pidge turned the volume down, and pulled the headphones down to her neck.  She heard footsteps just before Alcyone spoke. “Oh, it’s Hunk and Lance.”

“You come up here to rock out?” Lance called, and a moment later Hunk’s daemon Puaka appeared beside Pidge, sniffing at her computer setup.  Hunk had said she was a Norwegian forest cat, and she was easily twenty pounds, though her long coat made her look even bigger. She was a brown tabby with white markings, and ever since Pidge had first seen her she’d been resisting the urge to touch her.  And, like, Hunk was clearly an open book, but touching his daemon would absolutely be going way too far.

Pidge looked away from Puaka -- who was putting her paws up on the computer -- and turned to face her teammates.  “Oh. Hey. No, just … looking at the stars.”

Alcyone hopped down to the computer and pecked at Puaka.  “Paws off the equipment!”

Puaka made a little  _ prrp  _ noise and sat down, giving the bird a little space and a skeptical look.

“What is all this stuff?” Hunk said.  “Where did you get it?”

Lance’s daemon Navi fluttered over Pidge’s head and perched on the edge of the monitor -- she was a large, colorful bird, but there were too many of other people’s daemons all up in Pidge’s space now, not to mention the guys themselves, and she’d had enough.

“I built it,” she said, scooting back to force them to give her a little space, though she bumped into Hunk who was crawling up behind his daemon.  Alycone fluttered warningly through the space, and Navi sighed and hopped over Pidge’s head back to her usual spot on Lance’s shoulder.

“What does it … do?” Lance asked.

Pidge sat up a little and smirked at the guys.  “With this rig, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.”

Lance raised an eyebrow.  “All the way to Kerberos?”

Alcyone hopped onto Pidge’s shoulder and pressed against her neck; that used to be her favorite spot, before Pidge had cut her hair, and now Pidge just wanted to hide away with her daemon instead of facing being found out by these two nosy guys, why did she have to be assigned to them….

“You go ballistic every time somebody brings it up, what’s your deal?”

Motion caught her attention and she smacked Hunk’s hand away from her computer.  “Second warning!” She was being short with him, but she wasn’t here to be nice.

Hunk made a disappointed noise, but he sat back, and Puaka draped herself over his leg.

Lance sighed.  “Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets.”

“No secrets, huh?” Alcyone whispered.  “They have no idea.”

“Fine.”  Pidge huffed out a breath, and resigned herself to letting Lance and Hunk in on her mission.  “The world as you know it is about to change.”


End file.
